El Dinero no Compra la Felicidad
by JertalxD
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, reconocido por ser uno de los multimillonarios mas jóvenes de toda Japón, con solo 21 años es dueño de los hospitales mas famosos y exitosos del país, tiene todo lo que un adolescente podría soñar y mas, a excepción de algo muy crucial, amor, la vida del pobre joven estuvo llena de tragedias, pero no sabe que un día como cualquier otro una persona cambiara su vida.
1. Prologo

Prologo

Ichigo Kurosaki, reconocido por ser uno de los multimillonarios mas jóvenes de Japón tiene una vida para su opinión un tanto infeliz, aunque tenga toda la riqueza del mundo, autos caros, un departamento extremadamente grande y lujoso lleno de los aparatos con la tecnología mas avanzada del momento, el pobre Kurosaki sentia que le faltaba algo, a sus 21 años no tenia una novia aun, pero, había tenido una, una chica hermosa, cuerpo esplendido, cabellos largos, y anaranjados y grandes ojos grises, hacían la pareja perfecta, su nombre era Orihime Inouem, pero después de 2 años juntos Orihime había optado por tener una aventura en secreto con otro sujeto, al descubrir esto el corazón del Kurosaki fue destrozado en mas de mil pedazos, el pensaba que ya había encontrado el amor verdadero, pero al parecer solo había sido uno mas de la pila con ella, pero no fue la única desgracia en la vida de Ichigo, años atrás su madre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico, Ichigo solo tenia 9 años cuando veía a su madre morir desangrada frente a sus ojos, esto creo un severo trauma en el, un par de años mas adelante cuando tenia 17 su padre le anuncio que Ichigo era estéril, otra puñalada por la espalda a el pobre sujeto, ya que tenia como planes para su futuro tener una gran familia, con sus hijos y su esposa, luego de todas estas desgracias Ichigo a sus 21 años ya estaba devastado, su animo era pésimo y su humor ni se diga, siempre estaba de mal humor, mataba sus penas bebiendo y fumando todas las noches, mas de una vez el pobre sujeto había pensado en el suicidio, pero una voz interior le decía que no lo hiciera, solo seria un desperdicio, porque técnicamente el mismo ya se estaba matando, fumando y bebiendo como el lo hacia el cáncer no tardaría en entrar en su mundo, y el lo sabia a plenitud, pero decía que le daba igual, que tarde o temprano su vida tendrá que acabar junto con su sufrimiento...

* * *

**HEY!**

**Como estan lectores y lectoras, espero que esten muy bien, como yo que acabo de recuperar mi pc luego de un tiempo fuera, y con pc dañada estoy de vuelta actualizando en ¨De la amistad al amor solo hay un paso¨ y a parte les traigo este otro fic el cual es el 2do fic que escribo, les deje el prologo aqui, el primer capitulo estara listo después del capitulo numero 11 de mi otro fic, los que no han leído aun mi primer fic pueden buscarlo en mis historias si quieren, les agradecería que lo leyeran también.**

**Sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide, espero que la pasen bien y recuerden que siempre actualizare mis fic diariamente!**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	2. Capitulo 1: La Secretaria

Capitulo 1

Ichigo se encontraba bajando por el ascensor de la torre donde vivía, vestía con un traje formal negro, cargaba su maletín en una mano y su móvil en la otra, enviaba un mensaje a su chófer para que lo recogiera en el lobby, al llegar abajo ya estaba la limosina en la entrada, el solo se subió y esta se puso en marcha, al llegar a su destino el chófer se detiene frente a un edificio de alrededor 120 pisos, Ichigo se bajo rápidamente y entro a la recepción del edificio, abordo el ascensor que estaba a punto de irse y al entrar había otro sujeto con un traje que se quedo mirando a Ichigo

- El jefe llegando tarde, y luego dicen que nosotros tenemos que cumplir nuestro horario, JA - Comento el sujeto de cabello rojo al lado de Ichigo

- No estoy de humor Renji - Respondió fríamente Ichigo

- Nunca estas de humor fresita - Comento Renji

- No me llames así - Advirtió Ichigo

- Te llamo como me plazca, no eres capaz de despedirme, sin mi no conseguirías ningún permiso para la construcción de nuevos hospitales en el extranjero - Explico Renji

- Aja... - Respondió Ichigo

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso 100 y Renji salio de este, al cerrarse las puertas Ichigo soltó un suspiro y observo su reloj, era cierto, había llegado tarde, pero le importaba un bledo, igual nadie le reclamaría, al llegar al piso numero 119 el ascensor se abrió y del otro lado había un sujeto de cabello algo largo y con lentes, llevaba una carpeta en las manos

- Que bueno que te encuentro Kurosaki, toma, este es el curriculum de tu nueva secretaria, debería llegar hoy - Dijo el sujeto mientras le pasaba rápidamente los papeles a Ichigo

- Gracias Ishida - Respondió Ichigo sin mas, se cerraron las puertas del ascensor y Ichigo termino de subir al piso 120, al salir del ascensor se encontró con una pequeña recepción, con un par de sofás, una librería a la izquierda, un ventanal a la derecha junto a un par de maseras y una puerta al lado de un escritorio con una computadora, Ichigo abrió la puerta y al otro lado había una Oficina bastante grande con un gran ventanal que daba una vista esplendida de la ciudad, un escritorio lleno de papeles en medio, dos sillas de cuero, un pequeño bar a la izquierda, retratos de paisajes en las paredes junto a muchas fotos, recortes de periódicos y algunos diplomas, Ichigo tiro el maletín a una de las sillas de cuero y rodeo el escritorio para sentarse en su silla, sacar un cigarro de su chaqueta junto a un encendedor de bolsillo de plata con la insignia de los ¨Shinigami¨ grabada en uno de los lados, encendió el cigarro y guardo el encendedor, Ichigo recordó la carpeta que le había dado Ishida hace unos minutos, la tomo y la puso sobre el escritorio para leer el contenido, era un curriculum impecable, la chica se llamaba Rukia Kuchiki, lindo nombre, pensó Ichigo al igual que ella, pensó también luego de ver su foto, al notar esto Ichigo sacudió su cabeza y volvió a la realidad, alguien llamaba la puerta, cerro la carpeta rápidamente y abrió la puerta, del otro lado estaba una chica un poco baja de estatura, cabello corto y negro, y unos grandes ojos morados que hacían resaltar lo blanco de su piel, Ichigo se la quedo mirando por un momento con el seño fruncido, luego recordó la imagen y la invito a pasar rápidamente, ella se sentó en uno de los asientos de cuero y Ichigo del otro lado

- Mi nombre es Rukia... - Antes de que la chica pudiese decir algo Ichigo la interrumpio

- Si ya se quien eres, tienes un curriculum impecable, buenas notas y bla bla bla... Tu puesto de trabajo esta del otro lado, supongo que ya te dijeron que debes hacer con las llamadas y visitas - Dijo seriamente Ichigo, Rukia se lo quedo mirando algo extrañada, Ichigo sabia que había sido duro con la chica, pero no importaba, sabia que todos los que trabajan con el tienen que ir acostumbrándose a su actitud

- Ok Jefe... - Respondió Rukia algo asustada por la actitud de Ichigo, se levanto rápidamente del asiento y salio por la puerta dejando a Ichigo solo en su oficina de nuevo el cual se habia quedado mirando a Rukia mientras caminaba a la puerta, por un momento pensó en lo sexy que se veía con esa falta ejecutiva que cargaba, pero sacudió su cabeza con violencia

- No no no, no puedes pensar estas cosas Ichigo, tranquilízate, no podemos arriesgarnos a nos pase lo mismo que con esa perra de nuevo - Susurraba Ichigo mientras se frotaba los ojos y le da un violento golpe al escritorio que hace retumbar toda la oficina y hasta la recepción y hace que Rukia de un salto en su asiento, pero prefirió seguir organizando sus cosas ya que le daba miedo entrar a la oficina a ver que paso

* * *

Pasadas las horas Ichigo se había puesto a beber en su oficina, ya que había recordado cosas de su pasado y quería olvidaras con algo de alcohol, ya eran alrededor de las 7:30 PM era hora de que Ichigo se fuese, Rukia abrió lentamente la puerta de la oficina de Ichigo y asomo la cabeza por un lado y lo vio dormido en el escritorio con una botella de vodka vacía en la mano, Rukia respiro profundo y soltó un suspiro lentamente, entro con cuidado a la oficina y rodeo el escritorio, cuando fue a quitarle la botella de la mano a Ichigo este le agarro el brazo y ella soltó un grito por el susto

- Hey hey, no grites, tranquila, que haces aquí - Dijo Ichigo mientras levantaba la cabeza y soltaba el brazo de Rukia, la cual se hecho para atrás rápidamente

- Yo... Eh... Usted tiene que... - Fue interrumpida de nuevo por Ichigo

- No importa, venga, siéntate, tengo que hablar contigo - Decia Ichigo mientras señalaba la silla de enfrente, Rukia no hizo mas que obedecer y se sentó

- Primero que nada, perdón por haberte tratado así antes, tienes que comprender que yo soy una persona que se somete a mucho estrés, y eh sufrido suficientes traumas alrededor de mi vida que me han convertido en un maldito imbécil que siempre esta de mal humor, fuma y bebe todos los días como un completo desgraciado, mi madre murió cuando yo tenia 9 años, mi único amor me engañaba con uno de mis mejores amigos, y bla bla bla... - Explico Ichigo antes de caer en un llanto producto de su borrachera

- Ah, pues no lo sabia, pensé que no le caía bien, pero no, no llore, todo esta bien, lo perdono - Decía Rukia mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Ichigo el cual estaba llorando en su escritorio

- Soy un maldito! - Grito de repente Ichigo

- Shhh... No grite, va a alertar a todo el mundo, no creo que sea bueno que sus empleados le vean así - Susurraba Rukia mientras rodeaba el escritorio para darle un abrazo a Ichigo e intentar calmarlo

- Calma, enserio, no eres una mala persona, solo necesitas a alguien que te quiera y te cuide - Explicaba Rukia mientras Ichigo se acurrucaba en sus brazos

- Tu serias esa persona? - Pregunto de repente Ichigo mirándola a sus ojos los cuales expresaban sorpresa

- Emmm... Yo, no creo que eso sea correcto, no creo ser la persona apta para eso - Trataba de articular Rukia totalmente nerviosa y sorprendida por la actitud de su jefe, pero cuando esta lo ve se da cuenta que se había dormido en sus brazos, lo único que hizo fue acostarlo de nuevo en su escritorio, levantarse del suelo y limpiarse para volver a su lugar de trabajo, Rukia se había quedado con esa pregunta en la mente, no podía hacerle eso a su jefe, y aun mas en el primer día de trabajo...

* * *

**UOLAAAAA Como están queridos y queridas lectoras yo muy bien espero que ustedes también terminando de escribir este primer capitulo de este nuevo fic, mi segundo fic apenas espero que les guste la historia de este, a la 1:35 de la madrugada aun sigo escribiendo xD y revisando los views y comentarios de mi otro fic, bueno al caso, espero que esta nueva historia les interese**

**Sin nada mas que decirles me despido**

**Atte:JertalxD**


	3. Capitulo 2: Mar de Pensamientos

Capitulo 2

Ichigo despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza en su escritorio, al parecer se había quedado dormido por la borrachera, no tenia idea de lo que habia pasado un par de horas atrás, ya eran alrededor de las 11:32 PM y el tuvo que haberse ido a las 7:20 PM, se levanto forzosamente, tomo su chaqueta y maletín y salio de la oficina algo mareado, al salir a la recepción vio a Rukia sentada en su escritorio aun, ella le dirigió una mirada que expresaba confusión y nervios

- Que haces aquí, debiste haberte ido hace una hora - Dijo Ichigo fríamente con aliento a alcohol

- Se había quedado dormido, pensé que seria bueno quedarme hasta que se despertara jefe - Respondió Rukia algo nerviosa

- Tu no tienes porque preocuparte por mi, ni te tiene que importar si estoy borracho, o dormido, solo cumple con tu trabajo y ya, no ganaras nada con quedarte mas tiempo gracias a mi, ahora tenemos que irnos - Explico Ichigo mientras llamaba el ascensor y se suba, Rukia recogió sus cosas rápidamente y entro corriendo al ascensor antes de que se cerraran las puertas, tenia la mirada dirigida al suelo y sus mejillas rojas, Rukia pensaba que Ichigo aun recordaba lo ocurrido hace rato, de repente a Ichigo se le viene una imagen a la mente, una imagen de el entre los brazos de Rukia, Ichigo solo sacudió su cabeza pensando que era su imaginación y se concentro en otra cosa, pero el rojo se hizo notar en sus mejillas, debía evitar pensar esas cosas de una persona que apenas conoció hace unas horas, y menos quería arriesgarse a enamorarse de nuevo, no soportaría que lo volviesen a engañar, y a parte no se podía enamorar de su empleada, un silencio extremadamente incomodo estaba en el ascensor hasta que llegaron al solitario lobby, donde los dos salieron y se fueron cada uno por su lado sin decir una palabra, Rukia tomo un taxi y Ichigo llamo a su chófer

* * *

- Vamos Kurosaki, deja de pensar en esa enana, no puedo, no podemos arriesgarnos - Repetía Ichigo una y otra vez mientras daba vueltas en circulo en su departamento - MALDITA SEA! - Grito repentinamente mientras golpeaba con furia el saco de boxeo que tenia a un lado de su cama, se sentó en el sofá de cuero de la sala de estar de su departamento y en un momento de debilidad se quedo dormido, pero por su mente empezaron a pasar recuerdos, frases, imágenes, en eso Ichigo se despierta repentinamente, cuando se da cuenta y analiza bien las cosas resulta que no era su imaginación, fue parte de su borrachera

- Soy un imbécil - Pensó el pelinaranja - Como pude decirle eso a Kuchiki, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido - Repetía una y otra vez mientras se daba golpes en la cabeza, Ichigo pensaba que ahora Rukia creía que era un tonto llorón sentimental, debía aclarar la situación, se propuso a si mismo que mañana hablaría con Rukia para aclarar las cosas y disculparse por las cosas que le había dicho, al quedarse planeando todo tiro el cigarrillo que tenia en la boca en el cenicero y se durmió en el sofá

* * *

Ya despierto y vestido tomo su maletín, llaves, móvil etc...

Al entrar en el ascensor vio una figura algo conocida, nada mas ni nada menos que Rukia en el ascensor, pero que hacia ella allí, se pregunto de repente Ichigo cuando los dos se miraron de repente, ella se sonrojo y el simplemente frunció el seño, entro al ascensor y se coloco a su lado sin dirigirse ni una palabra ni mirada

- No sabia que vivía aquí jefe, aunque bueno, acabo de mudarme, no conozco aun muy bien a mis vecinos - Explico Rukia de repente

- Yo tampoco sabia que vivía aquí Kuchiki - Respondió Ichigo secamente volviendo al silencio incomodo de siempre, al llegar al lobby Ichigo se subió rápidamente a la limosina casi corriendo dejando a Rukia atrás mirándolo algo extrañada por el apuro que cargaba Ichigo, nisiquiera era tarde, al entrar en la limosina y cerrar la puerta Ichigo soltó un suspiro y miro a través de la ventanilla como Rukia tomaba un taxi.

Cuando llego a la recepción del edificio Ichigo se apresuro a tomar el ascensor y entrar rápidamente a su oficina, tiro su maletín como siempre, se recostó en su silla y encendió su cigarro, de pronto escucha el sonido del ascensor abriéndose y pasos, al parecer Rukia había llegado

- Kuchiki ven aquí un momento por favor - Grito Ichigo desde su oficina haciendo que Rukia rápidamente entrara y se sentara algo extrañada

- Que ocurre - Pregunto Rukia nerviosa

- Bien, tengo que aclarar un par de cosas, Nada de lo que te dije anoche es cierto, simplemente era producto de mi borrachera, quiero que sepas que si me vez así de nuevo, no te acerques, simplemente me ignoras, no quiero involucrarme sentimentalmente con nadie, y menos si es uno de mis empleados, entiendes? - Explico Ichigo con un tono serio y frio

- Si... - Respondió Rukia que por alguna razón se sentía triste - Discúlpeme por involucrarme, solo quería tratar de ayudar, le aseguro que no volverá a pasar - Agrego tratando de disimular su tristeza

- Ok, no importa, fue tu primer día trabajando aquí, todos cometen errores, pero que no vuelva a pasar, porque para aclarar la única relación que va a haber aquí es la relación Jefe/Empleado, ya puedes retirarte - Dijo Ichigo mientras le señalaba la puerta, Rukia se levanto y salio de la oficina, por alguna razón ella sentía un pequeño dolor en el pecho, pero lo ignoraba, no podía enamorarse de su jefe, el mismo lo acababa de decir ¨la única relación que va a haber aquí es la relación Jefe/Empleado¨.

Por otra parte Ichigo se sentía mal, estaba siendo muy duro con la pobre Rukia, como siempre no le importo, tiro la colilla del cigarro en el cenicero y encendió otro, de pronto Rukia entra de nuevo a la oficina y Ichigo se la queda mirando extrañado

- Tiene visitas señor Kurosaki, es el señor Abarai - Dijo Rukia

- Dile que pase - Respondió el pelinaranja y Rukia asintió, Ichigo había notado algo de tristeza en el rostro de Rukia, no sabia porque, pero prefirió no averiguarlo, de repente Renji entra a la oficina y cierra la puerta para sentarse en el sillón de cuero en frente de Ichigo

- Que pasa Renji - Pregunto Ichigo seriamente

- Como te va con tu nueva secretaria, escuche que se quedaron hasta tarde aquí, que paso - Dijo repentinamente Renji

- No pienses estupideces, me quede dormido por la borrachera y ella creía que era bueno esperar a que me despertara, no paso nada entre nosotros, ni va a pasar nada entre nosotros - Respondió Ichigo irritado, Renji se inclino hacia adelante y miro fijamente a los ojos color miel del pelinaranja

- Ichigo, como tu amigo de la infancia y consejero personal, te digo que aproveches la oportunidad que tienes, Rukia es una chica hermosa y agradable, te lo digo yo, necesitas algo de acción en tu vida, alguien para que no andes con ese humor de mierda que siempre cargas, alguien con quien divertirte - Susurro Renji

- Renji, no puedo arriesgarme a que me pase lo mismo que con Orihime, no quiero arriesgarme, que pasa si de repente tengo una relación con ella y me engaña también, terminaría peor de lo que ya estoy, no puedo, no quiero que me pase eso de nuevo - Explico Ichigo

- Maldita sea Ichigo deberías olvidar de una vez a esa maldita perra, te voy a conseguir un psicólogo a ver si así la olvidas, tienes que superarlo macho, no puedes vivir toda la vida así, como un viejo cascarrabias, tienes que salir, disfrutar de tu juventud, enserio, me preocupa, no quiero que cuando tengas 56 años y todos tus compañeros incluyéndome estemos casados con grandes familias viviendo a plenitud, tu sigas siendo un maldito cascarrabias que odia todo y a todos, enserio, tienes que superar ese trauma - Exclamo Renji algo irritado por el comportamiento de su compañero

- Ya dije que entre ella y yo no va a haber nada, y se acabo, si no tienes otra cosa que decirme, puedes irte - Respondió Ichigo fríamente y Renji se lo quedo mirando preocupado

- Esta bien, toma, te conseguí un permiso para la construcción de un nuevo hospital en Nueva York, necesito que lo firmes para comenzar de inmediato - Dijo Renji mientras le pasaba una carpeta con unos papeles que Ichigo firmo y se los devolvio

- Listo, ahora adiós - Respondió Ichigo, Renji se levanto y se fue de la oficina

- Adiós cariño - Dijo Renji mientras se despedía de Rukia y se iba en el ascensor

Ichigo se quedo pensativo con las palabras que le había dicho su compañero, y si tenia razón, si en verdad tenia que superar eso de Orihime y conseguir una relación, en parte Ichigo no quería seguir teniendo esa miserable vida que el decía que tenia, tampoco quería ser un cascarrabias solitario para toda la vida, pero tenia miedo, que haría si lo engañaban de nuevo, Ichigo estaba confundido, no sabia si seguir así, o cambiar y tratar de enamorar a Rukia, porque en otra cosa que Renji tiene razón es en que ella es hermosa, y el mismo Ichigo lo pensó mas de una vez...

* * *

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO LECTORES Y LECTORAS, COMO ESTÁN ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO, COMO SIEMPRE YO ACTUALIZARE DIARIAMENTE DESPUÉS DE ACTUALIZAR MI OTRO FIC.**

**COMO SIEMPRE PARA MI EL AUTOR DE ESTA HISTORIA ES IMPORTANTE CONOCER LA OPINION DE USTEDES SOBRE ESTA HISTORIA, ME INTERESA SABER QUE PIENSAN USTEDES Y PARA ESO PUEDEN DEJARME UN REVIEW QUE CON GUSTO LEERÉ Y RESPONDERÉ**

**Sin mas que decirles su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD **


	4. Capitulo 3: El Restaurante

Capitulo 3

Un par de meses habían pasado luego de aquella conversación con Renji en la oficina de Ichigo, el cual de verdad se quedo pensativo, con ayuda de su fuerza de voluntad y su constante deseo de tener una vida plena y feliz, empezó a tratar de mejorar su actitud, sin duda había mejorado, ya no era tan gruñón como hace un par de meses y sus empleados lo notaron, ya no tenían miedo de que si le decían algo mal Ichigo tomaría el primer trozo de lo que sea que tuviese punta y les apuñalaría el cuello, ahora era algo mas... Normal, aunque seguía fumando y bebiendo a diario, pero era lo de menos, podía decirse que su relación con Rukia mejoro considerablemente hasta el punto en el que habían salido a comer algún par de veces, por dentro los dos sentían una satisfacción mutua al estar uno cerca del otro, la compañía de Rukia hacia feliz a Ichigo y viceversa, aunque como era de esperarse los rumores empezaron a recorrer tanto el edificio, como las revistas de famosos y celebridades, ya habían publicado en mas de una revista fotos de Ichigo y Rukia saliendo a comer a algún restaurante caro a tardes horas de la noche, ahora todos en Japon pensaban que Ichigo y Rukia eran pareja, lo que a ninguno de los dos le molestaba, pero Ichigo pensaba que si le afectaría a Rukia ya que el pensaba que ella solo lo veía como su jefe y fuera del trabajo como un buen amigo, aunque se esforzaba al igual que Rukia, se había dado cuenta hace un par de noches que estaba enamorada de su jefe, pero no quería decirlo ya que ella pensaba lo mismo que Ichigo pensaba sobre ella.

Ichigo estaba pasando un día como cualquier otro en su oficina luego de haber llegado de una agotadora reunión para discutir los términos sobre la construcción y el lugar de un nuevo hospital, como siempre, estaba bebiendo algo de tequila para relajarse pero conteniendose para no emborracharse, después de todo hoy iba a salir a comer con Rukia, pero un pensamiento estaba cruzando su mente, estaba planeando decirle a Rukia lo que de verdad siente esa noche, la invitaría a algún bar lujoso y le diría allí, pero estaba nervioso, cada vez que pensaba en como decírselo, empezaba a temblar y se sonrojaba.

- Ichigo, estas bien? - Pregunto una dulce voz, en eso Ichigo reacciono y se dio cuenta que se había hundido en un gran mar de pensamientos durante un rato y no había notado que Rukia estaba parada frente a el mirándolo con preocupación

- Ah, si, perdón, estaba algo distraído - Respondió Ichigo

- Pues no se nota, llevo 10 minutos tratando de hacer que respondas, creo que ya es hora de que vallamos a comer - Explico Rukia

- Vamos entonces - Dijo Ichigo levantándose de su silla y tomando su chaqueta del perchero, los dos bajaron en silencio el ascensor y recorrieron la avenida para llegar a un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida el cual visitaban habitualmente, los dos se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron su orden, dos hamburguesas con queso, algo sencillo, pero servia para saciar el apetito

- Ichigo te eh notado algo distante esta ultima semana, que pasa, cuéntame - Pregunto Rukia mirando fijamente a Ichigo con sus hermosos ojos violetas que expresaban una profunda preocupación, pero Ichigo tenia un nudo en la garganta, no sabia que excusa inventar, así que simplemente soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente para poder cambiar el tema

- Q-Que tal si salimos esta noche a el restaurante Zangetsu? - Dijo Ichigo con un nudo en la garganta mientras empezaba a temblar y sus mejillas se enrojecían

- el restaurante Zangetsu?, ese al que solo van los millonarios de la ciudad?, pues obviamente que si, siempre eh querido ir a ese bar, me han contado que es el mejor de todo Japón - Exclamo emocionada la chica de cabellos de color azabache

- Entonces paso por tu departamento a buscarte y nos vamos en la limosina esta noche a las 9:20 PM - Explico Ichigo algo mas tranquilo, la primera fase de su ¨Plan¨ marchaba sobre ruedas, ahora solo tenia que tratar de no emborracharse antes de la fase 2 y 3

Luego de un rato los dos salieron del restaurante totalmente satisfechos por la comida y fueron de vuelta a sus puestos de trabajo, Rukia se quedo en la recepción obviamente organizando papeles y demás archivos, estaba emocionada por la invitación de Ichigo, en los últimos 2 meses había cambiado de ser aquel gruñón que conoció en su primer día de trabajo a un buen amigo y jefe, algo le estaba pasando y le hacia muy bien pensaba Rukia, impaciente por que fuesen las 8:30 PM para poder marcharse a su casa y arreglarse para Ichigo.

Por otra parte Ichigo estaba dando vueltas en circulo alrededor de su oficina inquieto porque aun no sabia con certeza las palabras que le diría a Rukia para confesar su amor, de nuevo había caído en su marea de pensamientos, eso le hacia doler la cabeza, para tranquilizarse simplemente encendió su cigarro y se sentó en su escritorio frotándose las sienes para relajarse, en eso siente como abren la puerta, al ver quien era, pudo notar que era Rukia

- Que pasa - Pregunto curioso Ichigo que la miraba con atención

- Renji te quiere ver - Señalo Rukia al sujeto de cabello rojo que se encontraba detrás de ella, el solo paso y Rukia salio de la oficina

- Que quieres cabeza de piña - Pregunto Ichigo

- Saber como te va con la enana zanahoria super desarrollada - Respondió Renji

- Digamos que me va bien, pero no le digas enana, hoy vamos a ir al restaurante Zangetsu y allí voy a hablar con ella sobre lo que siento - Explico Ichigo algo nervioso

- Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo Kurosaki, enserio, tengo el presentimiento de que esa chica te va a alegrar la vida, mira como cambiaste, ahora la gente ya no piensa que eres un psicópata antisocial, ahora eres una persona decente, todo porque te enamoraste de ella, y es obvio que también le gustas, si no no saldría contigo tanto como lo hace - Dijo Renji orgulloso

- Podría estar saliendo conmigo por simple pena y porque yo soy su jefe y lo toma como una orden - Respondió Ichigo algo triste si eso fuese en verdad lo que pasa

- No seas imbécil, deja de pensar esas cosas, concéntrate en que todo va a salir bien, se optimista Ichigo - Exclamo Renji animando a su compañero

- Lo que sea - Murmuro el pelinaranja

- Bueno, yo me voy, solo pasaba a ver como estaba la cosa aqui, nos vemos zanahoria con patas - Esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono de burla mientras se despedía de Ichigo

- Adiós cabeza de piña - Respondió Ichigo también con un tono de burla, en eso Renji sale de la oficina y Ichigo se queda de nuevo pensando, con la mirada perdida.

* * *

_9:30 PM_

Ichigo se encontraba vestido con un traje formal negro, corbata negra y camisa de vestir negra tocando la puerta del departamento de Rukia, dentro se escuchaba el sonido de alguien moviéndose rápidamente de un lado a otro, el pelinaranja como era de esperar se encontraba nervioso hasta la médula, pero se habia contenido, estaba tan sobrio como un bebe recién nacido y dolorosamente no había fumado durante toda la noche, así que su aliento no iba a oler a cigarro ni a alcohol, planeaba ser el sujeto mas caballeroso jamas visto en esta tierra.

Luego de dos minutos de espera al fin se abrió la puerta y Ichigo se quedo pasmado al ver lo hermosa que se veía Rukia en ese momento, tenia un vestido negro corto por encima de las rodillas con un lazo violeta en el cabello y zapatillas negras, no cargaba mucho maquillaje porque a Rukia no le gustaba tanto el maquillaje, se veía realmente tierna/sexy/llamativa, el negro de su vestido hacia resaltar mucho sus grandes ojos violetas

- Te vez hermosa - Dijo repentinamente Ichigo que la miraba de arriba a abajo totalmente deslumbrado, Rukia se quedo pasmada por un momento y sus mejillas enrojecieron, de verdad Ichigo habia dicho eso?, se pregunto Rukia internamente, sentía un cálido sentimiento de satisfacción, Rukia había pasado horas arreglándose, y al parecer todo el tiempo que tardo haciéndolo rindió frutos

- Gracias - Respondió Rukia totalmente alegre y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, se acerco a Ichigo y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla dejándolo tieso en su lugar, totalmente rojo igual que Rukia, pero reacciono rápidamente y procedió a llamar el ascensor para bajar al lobby y subirse a la limosina.

Ya abajo Ichigo era acompañado por Rukia que le sujetaba al brazo de su acompañante pelinaranja y se subieron a la limosina juntos, Rukia había pensado en tratar de ser mas afectiva con Ichigo, le gustaba estar cerca de el, le gustaba tocarlo, sentir su cuerpo, por eso se sujetaba al brazo de Ichigo como si fuese un bebe que se aferra al pecho de su madre, por otra parte Ichigo también disfrutaba el contacto mutuo con Rukia, por alguna razón ella se mostraba mas afectiva hoy, eso le gustaba al pelinaranja de ojos color miel.

Al llegar a la entrada del restaurante había millones de vehículos caros, limosinas y personas vestidas con ropas elegantes, Rukia e Ichigo se bajaron y ella estaba totalmente asombrada, era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar, y no quería que fuese la ultima, los dos caminaron hasta entrar al restaurante, tenia temática del viejo Japón feudal, un sujeto vestido de traje los guió hasta una mesa en la zona VIP que tenia un gran ventanal que daba vista al campo que estaba detrás del restaurante, Rukia aun no podía creer que estuviese allí, con Ichigo, en el restaurante mas caro de la ciudad y quizás de toda Japón

- Que te parece - Pregunto Ichigo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras observaba a Rukia que parecía una niña en una dulceria

- Es, hermoso, todo es tan elegante y tan bien hecho, parece un sueño - Respondió Rukia emocionada aun

- Pues no haz visto nada, aun no hemos ordenado lo que vamos a comer - Dijo Ichigo mientras le hace una señal a uno de los camareros para que les dieran los menús.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

** HOOOOOOOOOOOLA COMO ESTÁN QUERIDOS Y QUERIDAS LECTORES Y LECTORAS, YO ESTOY MUY BIEN JAJA, QUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO DEL DÍA DE HOY, CAPITULO NUMERO 3 ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**COMO SIEMPRE DIGO NO HAY QUE SER TÍMIDOS PUEDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS QUE YO CON GUSTO VOY A LEER Y A RESPONDER, OTRA COSA ES QUE VUELVO A MENCIONARLES A LOS QUE ME ESTÁN CONOCIENDO POR ESTE FIC QUE TENGO OTRO FIC QUE QUIZÁS LES GUSTARÍA LEER ¨De la amistad al amor solo hay un paso¨ ESE ES EL TITULO LO PUEDEN BUSCAR EN MIS HISTORIAS FÁCILMENTE YA QUE ES EL ÚNICO FIC QUE TENGO A PARTE DE ESTE POR LOS MOMENTOS XDD**

**Sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	5. Capitulo 4: Amor Correspondido

Capitulo 4

- Es, hermoso, todo es tan elegante y tan bien hecho, parece un sueño - Respondió Rukia emocionada aun

- Pues no haz visto nada, aun no hemos ordenado lo que vamos a comer - Dijo Ichigo mientras le hace una señal a uno de los camareros para que les dieran los menús, en eso el camarero rápidamente les deja las dos cartas con la lista de comidas para ordenar.

Pasan un par de minutos hasta que logran decidir que van a comer, Ichigo llama de nuevo a aquel camarero y este anota su pedido y lo lleva a la cocina rápidamente

- Lo único que no me gusta en los restaurantes es la espera - Bromeo Ichigo

- Cierto - Dijo Rukia al tiempo que los dos soltaron una pequeña risa

5 Minutos después volvió el mesero con una bandeja de plata en una mano y una pila de platos en la otra, puso la bandeja en medio y repartió los platos a los dos, hizo una reverencia y se marcho rápidamente, al abrir la bandeja Rukia quedo atónita, olía delicioso al igual que se veía, era un buen y clásico sushi de pulpo, camarones y trucha y bolas de arroz que se veían exquisitas, aunque fuese una comida realmente normal, el restaurante estaba especializado en eso, y tenia la fama de tener el mejor sushi, cada uno se sirvió una gran porción de cada tipo y dieron las gracias, tomaron sus palillos y empezaron a comer, el mesero mas adelante les trajo un balde con hielo, un par de copas y un buen vino, los dos se sirvieron y siguieron disfrutando de la comida tan exquisita que habían pedido.

Un rato mas tarde ya habían terminado de comer y estaban satisfechos, solo se quedaron porque disfrutaban del buen vino y de la presencia del otro, pero Ichigo vio que ya era hora de cumplir con su cometido, se armo de valor y decidió hablar de una vez por todas y cuando Rukia también había decidido hablar, antes de que pudiese abrir la boca Ichigo tomo la palabra primero

- Bueno, primero que nada, se que te dije que nada de esto es cierto, pero eso es mentira, si es verdad, como ya debes saber mi vida era un completo asco, mi madre murió frente mi a los 9 años, el amor de mi vida me engaño y soy alcohólico y fumador, antes era una persona bastante malhumorada y eso lo sabes también, todo gracias a mis traumas, pero por ti, por ti decidí cambiar Rukia Kuchiki, tu me eres la razón por la cual ahora me esfuerzo para ser una persona mas agradable, desde aquel día que te vi me gustaste, eres una hermosa chica, tu cabello, tus ojos violetas, tus hermosos labios, tus rasgos tan impecables, todo, tu actitud tan agradable y reconfortante, te traje aquí para poder decirte de una vez por todas que, Te Amo, te amo con todo mi dolido corazón Rukia - Expreso Ichigo con gran cantidad de vergüenza, temor, ansiedad y demás sentimientos que lo hacían temblar del miedo y con la cara totalmente roja con la mirada abajo, por otro lado Rukia abrió los ojos de par en par y parpadeo rápidamente tratando de salir de ese sueño tan cruel que estaba viviendo, pero no, no era un sueño, claramente Ichigo Kurosaki, un multimillonario, sueño de muchas mujeres, se estaba declarando frente a ella, y lo mejor de todo es que ella también iba a declararsele antes de que el hablase, sin duda alguna correspondería ese amor con todo el gusto del mundo, Rukia estaba roja como un tomate, pero con una gran sonrisa, se inclino, tomo de la corbata a Ichigo haciendo que este se acercase peligrosamente a su rostro y unieron sus labios en un beso cargado de pasión y lujuria, el cual rápidamente y sin duda alguna Ichigo correspondió, esto obviamente era un rotundo ¨SI¨ no verbal, luego se separaron y volvieron a sus puestos normales, los dos sin decir una sola palabra pero mirándose fijamente a los ojos, Ichigo estaba perplejo, no sabia que eso en verdad funcionaria, después de todo y al fin Ichigo podía ser feliz con una chica, que sabia inconscientemente que no lo engañaría, no sabia porque pensaba eso, pero algo dentro de su mente se lo decía, en eso Rukia se levanta y Ichigo la mira algo extrañado

- Es hora de irnos - Dijo Rukia coquetamente, Ichigo rápidamente entendió el mensaje, dejo el dinero mas la propina en la mesa donde hace pocos minutos habían dejado la cuenta y salio rápidamente del restaurante para subirse a la limosina e ir a su departamento.

Ya allí Rukia tomo de nuevo a Ichigo por la corbata y le dio otro beso, esta vez mas atrevido, Ichigo logro abrirse paso a la boca de Rukia para juguetear con sus lenguas un rato, hasta que se separaron forzosamente y Ichigo guió a Rukia hasta su habitación, ella lo tiro en la cama y empezó a desvestirse, lenta y sensualmente mientras Ichigo la veía, no podía creerlo, iba a tener relaciones con su secretaria, el sueño de cualquier jefe con una secretaria tan sexy como Rukia, y eso no era nada, de paso de ahora en adelante serian novios, internamente Ichigo le agradecía a Renji, ya que básicamente fue el que le dio los ánimos para hacerlo

Por otra parte Rukia tampoco creía que estuviese a punto de acostarse con su jefe, un multimillonario, con un pasado doloroso, pero al que amaba locamente por alguna razón, pero sus pensamientos no duraron mucho, hasta que los dos estaban juntos en la cama haciéndose con el cuerpo del otro sus mentes se pusieron en blanco sin dejar paso a ningún tipo de pensamiento, solo guiándose por sus instintos...

* * *

_La mañana siguiente..._

El sol se levantaba enérgicamente sobre las pocas nubes que había en un cielo azul casi totalmente despejado, las aves cantaban, pero eran opacados por el estruendoso sonido de la ciudad, vehículos circulando, gente hablando, bocinas por todas partes, por otro lugar estaban dos orgullosos amantes profundamente dormidos en la cama, totalmente desarreglados, ropa tirada por todas partes y un peculiar olor a sudor mezclado con otros tipos de fluidos corporales, hasta que un ruido los saco de sus sueños armoniosos, el despertador de Ichigo los saco a los dos de sus sueños, Rukia estaba hundida en el pecho desnudo de Ichigo el cual se despertó primero, al ver a la pequeña chica entre sus brazos las imágenes del día anterior se cruzaron por su mente y este esbozo una gran sonrisa y se quedo viendo fijamente a Rukia, se veía hermosa durmiendo, y mas sin ropa que la cubriera pensó Ichigo, pero como algunas personas decían ¨Si una mujer se ve hermosa con ropa, sin esta debería ser una diosa¨ lo que aplicaba perfectamente con Rukia, la cual no tardo en despertarse y ver a Ichigo para dedicarle una gran sonrisa y un cálido beso mañanero, Ichigo se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se coloco sus calzoncillos, por otro lado Rukia se cubría con una sabana

- Donde esta el baño - Pregunto Rukia con la voz ronca y Ichigo le señalo la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo y Rukia empezó a caminar hacia ella, hasta que se detuvo a la mitad y se dio la vuelta - Que haces allí de pie, ven - Agrego Rukia finalmente con un tono provocativo, definitivamente harían todo menos bañarse...

Mas tarde ya en la oficina Ichigo mando a llamar a Renji y este apareció rápidamente en la oficina del pelinaranja el cual se encontraba de un humor excelente y Renji no tardo en notarlo

- Alfin tuviste los cojones de decirle? - Pregunto Renji

- Si, como lo supiste - Respondió Ichigo

- Tu sonrisa estúpida que hace un par de años que no veía y la forma en la que te mira Rukia, mas obvios no pueden ser ustedes dos, me siento orgulloso de ti zanahoria - Bromeo Renji

- Maldita piña parlante, la mayor parte de esto te lo debo a ti, tu me diste los ánimos, te debo un gran favor Renji - Explico Ichigo

- Pronto me lo pagaras Ichigo, calma, y de nada, eres mi mejor amigo, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti - Respondió Renji con un tono de orgullo bastante arrogante - Me voy, yo por otra parte si tengo que trabajar - Agrego finalmente mientras se despedía de Ichigo y salia del despacho

- Les deseo suerte a ustedes dos - Le dijo a Rukia mientras se subía al ascensor y esta le dedico una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y entraba a la oficina de Ichigo y se sentaba a un lado de su escritorio

- Renji ya lo sabe? - Pregunto Rukia

- El me dio los ánimos para hacerlo - Explico Ichigo

- Que bien, sabia que era buena persona - Respondió Rukia dándole un beso a Ichigo

- Eres la única razón por la que estoy vivo Rukia, quiero dejarte eso bien en claro - Dijo Ichigo con una voz sincera y dulce que hizo que Rukia se conmoviera y le diera un reconfortante abrazo

- Y tu eres la persona mas importante en mi vida Ichigo quiero dejarte eso bien en claro también - Agrego Rukia alegremente mientras se separaba de Ichigo y se iba de nuevo a la recepción dejando a Ichigo totalmente feliz, hace años que no sentía aquella sensación, esa sensación de que alguien te ama, y se preocupa por ti, de tener a alguien a tu lado para poder ahogar tus penas, Ichigo saco un cigarro de su chaqueta y se lo metió a la boca, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de encenderlo se detuvo, pensó bien lo que estaba haciendo, ya no había razón para hacerlo, porque originalmente fumaba y bebía en exceso solo para acabar con su miserable vida de una forma no tan directa, se quedo mirando el encendedor y el cigarro por un momento, luego los tiro a la basura y se acomodo en su silla para hechar una pequeña siesta, ya que Rukia lo había exprimido por completo anoche, para su sorpresa Rukia no era virgen, pero bueno, con 20 años en estos días nadie lo es, el simplemente no le había dado importancia, seguía sin creerlo, alfin se sentía realmente feliz, y tenia algo por lo que luchar que no fuese su trabajo, alfin amaba de nuevo, y era amado...

* * *

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY Creyeron que los dejaría sin actualización?, pues no xD, tarde, pero actualice bueno estoy realmente cansado, son las 4 de la mañana aquí en Venezuela.**

**Como siempre espero que les guste, dejen su review, yo lo leeré y responderé con gusto no hay de que avergonzarse todos tienen derecho a dar su opinión!**

**Sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	6. Capitulo 5: Noticias Inesperadas

Capitulo 5

Había pasado alrededor de un mes desde aquella declaración en el restaurante y la vida de Ichigo según su punto de vista había mejorado considerablemente, Rukia le había obligado a que dejase de tomar, pero el pelinaranja la ignoro, Rukia prefirió recurrir a la fuerza y luego de algún par de golpes Ichigo cedió y prefirió, dolorosamente dejar de beber todas las noches, ahora solo lo hacia cada viernes por la noche, pero algo que Rukia si no pudo evitar que Ichigo hiciera es dejar de fumar, Ichigo seguía fumando todos los días, eso molestaba un poco a Rukia por el constante olor a cigarro en el departamento de Ichigo.

Ichigo había preferido quedarse en casa aquel miércoles, no se sentía mal, ni tenia algún problema, si no que simplemente no sentía ganas de ir a trabajar aquel día, trato de convencer a Rukia de que se quedara sin el pero ella prefirió ir a trabajar sin mas

- Lo siento, el señor Kurosaki no estará disponible si no hasta el día de mañana, lo único que puedo hacer por usted es darle una cita con el para cuando vuelva - Explico la pelinegra con el teléfono al oído, ese día había recibido muchas quejas por lo de Ichigo causándole un gran estrés a la pobre chica, pero prefirió mantener la calma - Ok, hasta luego - Rukia colgó el teléfono y luego cerro los ojos para frotarse las cienes, estaba muy estresada aquel día, hasta que vio como un sujeto se acercaba a su escritorio y se la quedaba observando, ella subió la mirada y vio a Renji

- Necesitas algo? - Pregunto Rukia curiosa

- Porque la zanahoria parlante no vino hoy - Bromeo Renji

- No lo se, me dijo que no sentía ganas de venir así que se quedo en casa - Explico Rukia

- Maldito perezoso, bueno, al grano, hubo un pequeño cumpleaños en el piso de abajo y como yo no soy partidario de las tortas preferí traerte este pedazo a ti, espero que te guste - Dijo Renji mientras le dejaba un plato con un gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate y una cuchara en el escritorio de Rukia y ella lo miraba con una sonrisa

- Gracias, necesitaba algo de dulce para poder tranquilizarme - Respondió Rukia mientras empezaba a comer la torta, Renji se dio la vuelta y entro al ascensor

- Por cierto, si vez hoy a Ichigo dile que venga a mi departamento, tengo cosas de que hablar con el - Agrego Renji con un tono algo raro antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor y Rukia se quedo pensativa, era extraño el tono que uso Renji, pero luego se encogió de hombros y prefirió no meterse en los asuntos que no son suyos

Rato mas tarde Rukia salio del edificio para tomar un taxi y seguido de esto irse a su casa, pero al llegar allí recordó lo de Renji y antes de subir a su departamento, paso por el de Ichigo, el cual estaba debajo de el de ella, al entrar al departamento de Ichigo lo vio tirado en el sofá semi-desnudo solo con unos calzoncillos negros puestos, entro sin hacer mucho ruido y tomo por sorpresa al pelinaranja haciendo que este soltara una maldición del susto, pero al ver que era Rukia se tranquilizo y le abrió un lugar en el sofá a su acompañante

- Como te fue hoy en el trabajo - Pregunto Ichigo curioso

- Horrible, gracias a ti maldita zanahoria - Dijo Rukia en parte broma y en parte furiosa

- No me digas así, y como entraste, ni siquiera tienes llave - Respondió Ichigo

- Se donde escondes tus llaves - Explico Rukia con una sonrisa - Ah y Renji me dijo que fueses a visitarlo hoy a su departamento, seguramente debe estar esperándote - Agrego Rukia

- No te dijo para que? - Pregunto el pelinaranja

- No, pero parece importante, deberías ir, yo por otra parte voy a subir para poder bañarme y descansar un rato - Respondió Rukia levantándose del sofá al igual que Ichigo

- Bueno, tendré que ir, nos vemos mas tarde - Se despidió Ichigo de Rukia con un beso y los dos se fueron por su lado

Ichigo llego corriendo al departamento de Renji, luego de tocar un par de veces apareció este y le invito a pasar, se sentaron en las sillas del bar de la cocina del pelirrojo y bebieron un par de cervezas

- Para que necesitabas que viniera Renji - Pregunto Ichigo para romper el silencio

- Bueno, son dos cosas, la primera es que tu hermano Kaien vendrá pronto a la ciudad ya que va a trabajar también en la compañía, fue decisión de tu padre - Explico Renji algo preocupado, al escuchar esto Ichigo escupio su cerveza y frunció el ceño, Kaien era la ultima persona que quería ver Ichigo en su vida, ya que sinceramente aunque fuesen hermanos no se llevaban bien, porque desde pequeño Kaien fue mas exitoso que Ichigo, para resumir, todo lo que Kaien hacia bien, Ichigo lo hacia mal y sinceramente siempre se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo - Y la segunda cosa es que Yuzu se casa en dos semanas - Agrego finalmente Renji y el corazón de Ichigo se detuvo por un momento, ese si fue un golpe bajo, su pequeña hermana se casaba en un par de semanas, pero porque su padre no se lo había dicho directamente a el, bueno, es cierto que Ichigo cambio todos sus números de teléfono, su dirección y correo solo porque ya no quería mantener comunicación con su viejo

- Yuzu se casa en dos semanas! - Grito Ichigo sorprendido y algo enfadado

- Si, hable con tu padre ayer y me dijo que te lo comunicara a ti también - Dijo Renji

- Maldita sea, no quiero ver a mi padre, pero tampoco quiero faltar a la boda de mi hermana menor y de paso el maldito de Kaien viene para acá - Ichigo estaba totalmente consternado, no sabia que hacer - No te dijo mi papá cuando llegaba mi hermano? - Pregunto Ichigo finalmente

- Mañana - Respondió Renji, Ichigo sentía que su cabeza explotaría, no sabia que hacer - Lo mejor es que te tragues tu orgullo, vallas a la boda de tu hermana y trates de arreglar las cosas con Kaien - Agrego Renji para tratar de ayudar al pelinaranja

- No es tan fácil como crees - Dijo Ichigo que se frotaba las cienes para tranquilizarse

- Haz lo que te digo, mira que últimamente todo lo que te eh dicho que hagas te ah resultado como con lo de Rukia - Explico Renji

-...- Ichigo no respondió a eso, en parte la piña parlante tenia razón, pero Ichigo no quería ni siquiera pensar en tener que volver a ver a Isshin Kurosaki después de haberse desaparecido del mapa

Luego de un rato en silencio Ichigo se levanto de la silla y Renji lo observo extrañado

- Lo pensare... - Murmuro Ichigo algo molesto y se marcho del lugar para luego llegar a su casa y tirarse en la cama, necesitaba desahogarse, así que llamo a Rukia y esta apareció enseguida en el departamento del pelinaranja y entro en su habitación donde se encontraba Ichigo sentado y ella se sentó a su lado

- Que pasa? - Pregunto preocupada Rukia

- Necesito un favor tullo - Contesto Ichigo

- Puedes pedirme lo que sea - Rukia abrazo a Ichigo fuertemente y el sonrio

- En dos semanas mi hermana Yuzu se va a casar, y necesito que me acompañes - Explico Ichigo

- Claro que voy a ir contigo, podre conocer a tu familia - Dijo Rukia alegremente y los dos cayeron de espaldas en la cama, y se miraron fijamente a los ojos por un momento

- Rukia, necesito que te imagines un cielo de noche, sin estrellas, ni luna - Susurraba Ichigo - Dime como se ve - Agrego Ichigo

- Vació - Respondió ella

- Así se vería mi vida si no estuvieses tu Rukia, estaría vacía, no tendría nada por lo que vivir, porque la compañía puede andar perfectamente sin mi, tu me das una razón para vivir, no se que haría si no estuvieses tu aquí, posiblemente pondría el cañón de mi arma en mi boca y apretaría el gatillo - Dijo Ichigo con una voz dulce, en eso Rukia se lo quedo mirando sorprendida y a la vez conmovida y se soltó a llorar en los brazos de Ichigo mientras este le limpiaba las lagrimas, no eran lagrimas de tristeza obviamente, eran de felicidad, Rukia sabia que Ichigo la amaba y viceversa, después de todo, estaban hechos el uno para el otro...

* * *

**HOOOOOOLA Disculpenme por dejarlos 3 dias sin actualizacion pero hoy les dejo esta por aqui aunque sea cortita espero que les guste xD**

**Sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	7. Capitulo 6: Preocupaciones

Capitulo 6

La llegada de Kaien tenia impaciente a Ichigo, el cual estaba dando vueltas por su oficina fumando como una chimenea, sabia que su hermano le iba a traer problemas a la compañía, no sabia como, pero sabia que lo iba a hacer, o a la compañía no, si no que le traería problemas al mismo Ichigo, en eso Rukia entra a la oficina de Ichigo y el la observa preocupado

- Ya llego, esta en el lobby - Dijo Rukia

- Maldita sea, manda a Renji a buscarlo - Respondió Ichigo y Rukia obedeció, el apago su cigarrillo y se sentó en su lugar frotando sus cienes para tranquilizarse, estaba nervioso, sentía un especial odio hacia su hermano que nadie le quitaría, de pronto siente como alguien entra a la oficina y Ichigo alza la vista. Allí estaba, un sujeto idéntico a el, solo que de cabellos negros y ojos verdes que observaban a Ichigo, el pelinaranja se levanto y lo miro fijamente a los ojos con frialdad

- Hola Hermano - Gruñio Ichigo con desprecio

- Hola Ichigo - Respondió Kaien con un tono mas tranquilo - Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, sigues exactamente igual que la ultima vez que te vi en la graduación - Agrego sentándose en uno de los sillones de cuero de la oficina de Ichigo, este por otra parte se sentó en su ligar también

- Porque estas aquí - Pregunto Ichigo algo molesto

- Trabajo - Respondió Kaien sin mas

- Ambos sabemos perfectamente que tu tienes lo necesario para conseguir un excelente empleo sin donde sea, porque tuviste que venir para acá, porque conmigo, sabes perfectamente que aunque seas mi hermano te odio y no me da miedo decirlo - Explico Ichigo indignado

- Nuestro padre me obligo a venir, dice que también tengo que formar parte de la compañía familiar - Dijo Kaien algo frustrado

- Maldito anciano - Murmuro Ichigo para si mismo - Bien, bien, no importa, en que área vas a trabajar - Agrego Ichigo en voz alta

- Quiero manejar los ingresos de la compañía - Respondió Kaien decidido, Ichigo se quedo pensando por un momento y dio gracias porque no reclamo el lugar de Sub-Jefe de la compañía

- Ok - Acepto Ichigo estrechando la mano con su hermano el cual se levanto y dio media vuelta, pero antes de irse volvió a mirar a Ichigo

- Por cierto, tu secretaria es muy bonita - Comento Kaien para luego irse caminando tranquilamente, Ichigo se quedo echando humo por las orejas, sintió las ganas de correr detrás de Kaien y golpearlo hasta deformarle el rostro, aunque fuese su hermano, nadie a parte de el mismo Ichigo podía decir eso de su novia, pero se resistió

- Rukia! - Grito el pelinaranja haciendo que esta entrara rápidamente a la oficina

- Que pasa, porque gritas - Pregunto preocupada la chica

- No quiero que te acerques a Kaien, ni dejes que se te acerque, ok? - Ordeno Ichigo con la voz frustrada

- Ok - Respondió ella mas tranquila y volviendo a su lugar

Ichigo estaba frustrado y asustado, debía evitar a toda costa que Kaien se acerque a Rukia, conociéndolo bien se sabe que es bueno con el tema de las mujeres y que siempre que quiere una la consigue, pero no quería decirle que tenían una relación porque Kaien le diría a su padre y todo se volvería un cogollo y lo que menos quiere Ichigo es involucrarla con su familia, aunque sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle a su padre de una forma u otra que tenia una novia, pero bueno, prefería decírselo el mismo a que se lo dijera Kaien, hasta que llego la hora de irse, Ichigo se levanto de su lugar, tomo su maletín y su chaqueta y salio de la oficina cerrándola con llave

- Te quedas? - Pregunto Ichigo a Rukia

- Si, tengo que organizar algunos papeles, puede que llegue tarde hoy - Respondió Rukia

- Vale... Adiós - Dijo Ichigo dándole un pequeño beso y entrando al ascensor

Rukia se quedo pensativa en su lugar, por un momento se perdió en su mar de pensamientos, pero luego sacudió su cabeza y volvió a su trabajo

Ichigo por su parte se quedo mirando televisión hasta alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada, no podía dormir, decidió beber algunas cervezas que estaban en su refrigerador (9 en total) y a fumar para tratar de tranquilizarse, la iba por el décimo cigarro, se levanto del sofa y paso al ventanal, daba una hermosa vista de la ciudad por la noche, y las luces, era hermoso, al ver hacia abajo vio algo, trato de verlo mejor y resulto ser Rukia que acababa de llegar

- Donde estaba que llega a esta hora, no creo que halla tenido tanto papeleo - Pensó para si mismo Ichigo algo extrañado, se coloco la primera playera que vio y subió al piso de Rukia a esperarla, ella llego y observo a Ichigo recostado en la puerta de su departamento

- Q-Que haces aquí - Pregunto Rukia extrañada

- Porque llegas a estar horas, tampoco había tanto papeleo - Dijo Ichigo con una mirada acusadora

- Que insinúas - Respondió Rukia algo molesta por el comportamiento de Ichigo

- Nadie sale tan tarde del trabajo - Explico Ichigo

- Cuando salí me llamaron unas amigas para salir con ellas a una fiesta, no pude decirles que no - Dijo Rukia enfadada con Ichigo

- Si, claro, vas a ir con ropa de trabajo a una fiesta - Gruñio Ichigo también enfadado

- Ichigo, creo que estas borracho, hasta aqui me huele a alcohol tu aliento, ven, vamos a tu departamento para que puedas dormir en paz - Trato Rukia de tranquilizarse llevándolo del brazo al ascensor para bajar a su departamento, entraron y Rukia tumbo a Ichigo en la cama

- Lo siento, es que te extrañaba - Murmuro Ichigo mas tranquilo

- No importa - Respondió ella empezando a besarle el cuello y Ichigo le desabrocho la blusa que cargaba la pelinegra

Ichigo despertó perezosamente solo para darse cuenta que Rukia no estaba a su lado, pero le resto importancia, seguramente era tarde y no quiso despertarle, el pelinaranja se levanto con un leve dolor de cabeza, en efecto estuvo algo borracho, pero en parte también tenia razón, quien va a fiestas con la ropa del trabajo, aunque bueno, quien es el a parte de su novio para decirle que puede o no hacer fuera del trabajo, ese era problema de ella, encima no podía enfadarse con Rukia porque simplemente la amaba mucho.

Subiendo en el ascensor por casualidad del destino se encontró con la ultima persona que quería ver, Kaien, el tenia una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, Ichigo nisiquiera le dirigió la palabra y cada uno se quedo en su respectivo lugar de trabajo y efectivamente, Rukia ya estaba allí trabajando como de costumbre, ella se levanto, le dio un abrazo seguido de un beso a Ichigo como saludo y el entro dejando a Rukia en su lugar de trabajo, en eso Renji entra a su oficina y se sienta

- Como te va con Kaien - Pregunto Renji

- Mal - Respondió el pelinaranja friamente

- Porque - Dijo Renji

- Creo que le gusta Rukia y no quiero que ni la mire - Explico Ichigo molesto

- Dile que es tu novia y ya - Respondió el pelirrojo

- No quiero que mi padre se entere, formaría un escándalo y es lo que menos quiero - Dijo Ichigo frustrado

- Bueno, yo veré que hago para que no se le acerque, también te ayudare - Exclamo Renji tranquilo - Ah, por cierto, esta noche va a haber una reunión en mi casa, puedes venir con Rukia si quieres - Agrego finalmente

- Que vas a celebrar cabeza de piña - Pregunto curioso el pelinaranja

- Es mi cumpleaños maldita naranja andante, acaso se te olvido - Exclamo fingiendo furia el pelirrojo

- No tengo tiempo para preocuparme de piñas superdesarolladas - Bromeo Ichigo con una sonrisa en el rostro - Claro que vamos a ir, cuenta con ello - Agrego para cerrar con el tema, Renji se levanto y salio de la oficina, desde cuando Renji es tan buena persona, se pregunto el pelinaranja pero le daba igual, aun le debía un gran favor y lo menos que podía hacer era ir a su cumpleaños, de paso iba a salir a comprarle algún regalo que le guste

Ichigo salio del edificio acompañado de Rukia y tomaron rumbo al centro de la ciudad para poder encontrar un buen regalo para Renji, recorrieron este durante horas y no encontraron nada que de verdad valiera la pena, en eso Ichigo recordó la extraña afición de Renji con las armas antiguas, ya que su casa estaba llena de pistolas de pedernal, arcabuces y muchos tipos de armas medievales, se le vino la idea perfecta, le compraría una de las armas que Renji mas quería pero nunca pudo comprarse, corrieron hasta una tienda bastante grande, con un estilo medieval y encontraron lo que buscaban, una antigua Katana samurai, luego de ir a pagarla, con una cantidad elevada, Ichigo esperaba que le gustase ya que si no le iba a cortar la cabeza con la misma Katana, se subieron a la limosina y volvieron a sus departamentos para cambiarse porque ya era hora de ir a casa del pelirrojo

Al llegar allí había mas gente de la que Ichigo había pensado pero le importo una bola, fue con Renji y le dio su regalo, este se quedo impactado y le dio las mas grandes gracias que pudo darle a Ichigo ya que esa era una de las armas que faltaban en su colección y decidió que le llamaría ''Zabimaru'', Ichigo no sabe de donde se le ocurrió llamarla así pero no le importo, siguieron con la fiesta, la estaban pasando bien y nadie se quejaba, mas de la mitad de los que trabajan en la compañía estaban allí incluyendo algunos familiares de Renji y amigos de la infancia, el y Rukia solo bebieron un par de cervezas, bailaron, bromearon y conocieron gente nueva, nada estaba mal...

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAA Como están, yo muy bien espero que ustedes igual xD**

**Siempre digo esto pero no me canso y me gusta repetir las cosas, espero que les guste este capitulo**

**Unas gracias para todos aquellos que dejan sus reviews en este nuevo fic xD y para los que no han mandado un review aun no tengan pena, manden su review que yo leeré con gusto :3**

**Sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	8. Capitulo 7: Preocupaciones parte 2

Capitulo 7

El sol se alzaba orgulloso por encima de las pocas nubes que había en el cielo iluminando a la ciudad con sus intensos rayos de luz que se colaban por las cortinas de la habitación de Ichigo el cual se despertó y vio a Rukia en sus brazos, no recordaba nada, claro, había estado en una fiesta, era normal, sentía un leve dolor de cabeza pero lo ignoro, era fin de semana, no había que trabajar, simplemente volvió a hundir su cabeza en los cabellos de Rukia y se quedo profundamente dormido, por otra parte Rukia estaba haciéndose la dormida, cuidadosamente se safo de los brazos de Ichigo y le observo un momento mientras dormía, sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla, se vistió y salio del departamento sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido

Un par de horas mas tarde Ichigo volvió a despertar y noto que Rukia ya no estaba, se preguntaba a donde podía haber ido, le molestaba un poco que Rukia se fuera sin avisar, el pelinaranja se levanto y camino perezosamente al baño para luego de un par de minutos salir totalmente bañado y vestido con unos jeans negros desgastados, fue a la cocina y vio que Rukia le había dejado preparada la comida, eran simples huevos revueltos con tocino y una rebanada de pan tostado, Ichigo soltó una sonrisa y fue a comer sin mas, tomo el plato y se tiro en el sofá para ver televisión, no había nada interesante, así que termino de comer para ir a ponerse ropa deportiva y salir a correr un rato

Eran las 10:12 AM y aun así las calles estaban congestionadas de gente, Ichigo solo las ignoraba, se había vestido con una sudadera blanca, unos zapatos deportivos negros y un pantalón de ejercicio del mismo color, se subió la capucha y conecto su reproductor para escuchar música mientras recorría la ciudad, logro llegar al campus donde si no habia mucha gente y empezó a correr alrededor de este al ritmo que escuchaba **Down with the sickness **de **Disturbed**

Pasado el rato Ichigo estaba totalmente cansado y decidió sentarse en una de las bancas frente al lago, pero luego empezó a vibrar su móvil en el bolsillo y lo saco rápidamente, era un numero desconocido, pensó un momento pero atendió finalmente

- Quien es - Pregunto Ichigo

- Adivina - Dijo una voz algo conocida, luego de analizarla un poco mas Ichigo llego a la conclusión de quien era y evito las ganas de colgar el teléfono inmediatamente

- Como mierda encontraste mi numero - Exclamo Ichigo enfadado

- Porque tratas tan mal a tu padre Ichigo, no te eh hecho nada - Respondió Isshin del otro lado de la linea

- Enviaste a Kaien a trabajar aquí sabiendo lo tanto que lo odio - Explico Ichigo rojo de cólera

- Es tu hermano, madura ya Ichigo - Dijo su padre

- Mira quien habla de madurar - Comento Ichigo sarcásticamente

- Bueno, no te llame para que peleáramos, solo te llamo para recordarte que falta una semana para la boda de tu hermana y quería asegurar que vinieras - Explico Isshin tranquilamente

- Si voy - Respondió Ichigo - Pero nada de estupideces, se como eres tu y siempre andas haciendo pendejadas, mira que es la boda de una de tus hijas menores y tienes que comportarte como una persona decente a no ser que quieras asustar a los invitados - Agrego Ichigo

- Yo debería ser el que te aconseja a ti idiota - Comento el padre de Ichigo

- Adiós... - Colgó el pelinaranja y siguió haciendo recorriendo el campus

Luego de dos arduas horas de ejercicio el hambre ataco a Ichigo por sorpresa y decidió pasar por unas hamburguesas en un puesto de comida rápida que visitaba habitualmente, pero al entrar al lugar se encontró con la ultima persona que querría ver aquel día, Kaien se encontraba en la fila para comprar frente a Ichigo, el rogaba que no se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas y Kaien volteo a ver a Ichigo

- Ah, hola hermano, que haces aquí - Pregunto Kaien con un tono de fingida felicidad

- Vengo a comer algo - Respondió Ichigo fríamente

- Ni modo, claro que vienes a comer, pero bueno, aprovechare para decirte que esta noche saldré con una chica - Comento Kaien con un tono extraño

- Te felicito, pero que tiene que ver conmigo - Dijo Ichigo con su tono frió habitual en las conversaciones con Kaien

- Solo quería hacértelo saber - Respondió el pelinegro y se dio la vuelta para ordenar lo que comería

Al llegar a su casa totalmente cansado se tiro en el sofá como de costumbre, abrió la bolsa de comida que traía en la mano y empezó a comerse su hamburguesa, eran la 1:12 PM y Rukia aun no aparecía para sorpresa de Ichigo, que raro, tomo su móvil y marco el numero de Rukia pero nadie le contesto, intento una y otra vez pero se rindió, prefirió dejarle un mensaje de voz a ver si le llamaba mas tarde, al parecer pasaría la tarde sin Rukia, no le molestaba, pero se sentiría solo, así que termino su hamburguesa, fue al baño a ducharse, se cambio a algo mas de salir y fue directamente al bar donde le gustaba pasar la tarde y allí se quedo bebiendo, jugando billar, cartas y entre otras actividades que se hacían en aquel bar de la ciudad

Pasado el rato salio del bar ya que sinceramente se había aburrido, para sorpresa del pelinaranja solo habían pasado dos horas, pero su móvil empezó a sonar y al ver el identificador sonrió y atendió inmediatamente

- Rukia - Dijo el pelinaranja

- Hola, perdón por irme sin avisar pero mi madre me llamo y al parecer mi hermano esta muy enfermo y tengo que cuidarlo mientras ella va a comprar medicamentos, quizás vuelva mañana, no te preocupes - Explico Rukia con un tono algo extraño

- Ah vale, perdón por molestarte, es que ya sabes que me preocupo muy fácil - Respondió Ichigo algo triste porque pasaría todo el día sin ver a Rukia

- No hay problema, nos vemos, te quiero - Dijo la pelinegra con una voz dulce

- También te quiero - Agrego Ichigo antes de colgar la llamada y guardo su móvil en su bolsillo, sinceramente se sentía solo y triste, pero bueno, solo tendría que esperar a mañana y podría pasar todo el día junto a Rukia, y ya sabia perfectamente que hacer para pasar el tiempo rápido, corrió de nuevo a su departamento para bañarse y cambiarse por tercera vez en el día, ahora se había vestido con un traje formal, llamo a la limosina y bajo al lobby para subirse a esta, la limosina puso marcha hacia en restaurante donde Ichigo se le había declarado a Rukia y se bajo, ese día precisamente estaba lleno de gente, personas famosas y paparazzi en la entrada tirando fotos como desquiciados, Ichigo solo paso como si nada y se sentó en la mesa mas alejada de la multitud, llamo al camarero y ordeno lo primero que vio en el menú

Salio del restaurante totalmente satisfecho, ya se estaba haciendo tarde pero le resto importancia, al subirse a la limosina le dio las indicaciones al chófer del siguiente lugar a donde irían

Ichigo había estado 4 años en clases de tiro así que para distraerse fue al polígono de tiro de la ciudad, entro y escogió su arma favorita, una Colt M1911, la cargo y se dirigió a una de las cabinas, era la manera perfecta de relajarse y pasar el rato, experimentaría con varios tipos de armas y no solo con la M1911, al comienzo estaba algo oxidado pero luego salio a flote la clara habilidad que tenia Ichigo con las armas, tenia excelente puntería y la mayor parte de sus tiros iban a donde el indicaba, pecho y cabeza, al terminar con la M1911 paso con algo mas grande, una FN FAL, y así paso el rato experimentando con varios tipos de armas hasta que se canso y salio del polígono de tiro, ya era de noche, alrededor de las 7:30 PM, llego a su departamento y se quito toda la ropa quedándose solamente con los pantalones, pero no tenia sueño, intento dormir un poco pero no podía, así que decidió quedarse viendo televisión

Paso un rato hasta que se quedo dormido en el sofá pero se despertó mas tarde como a la 1:05 AM estaba totalmente sudado, tenia un mal presentimiento, por alguna razón cada que Rukia no aparecía el no podía conciliar el sueño, seria que se estuviese volviendo loco o que simplemente tenga un sexto sentido que le dice cuando Rukia esta haciendo algo mal, prefirió aceptar la segunda opción, no es que desconfiara de ella, si no que se preocupaba mucho y no quería perderla, como de costumbre se asomo por la ventana y efectivamente, Rukia estaba llegando, Ichigo se pudo tranquilizar mas pero algo no cuadraba en ella, desde allí arriba se notaba que llevaba aquel vestido rojo que Rukia se compro hace un par de días, porque iria a casa de sus padres con ese tipo de ropa, Ichigo no pudo seguir sacando conclusiones ya que el sueño se apodero de el y termino tumbándose en el sofá y perdiendo el conocimiento para caer el los brazos de morfeo

* * *

**ALOHAAAA Como están lectores y lectoras xD**

**Aquí**** la actualización de este fic espero que les guste este capitulo :X**

**Como siempre pueden dejar sus reviews no deben tener pena, ni tampoco importa que tan largo o corto sea el review lo leeré y responderé con gusto xD**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide**

**Atte:JertalxD**


	9. Capitulo 8: Lo que no se sabe

Capitulo 8

Como ya era de costumbre Ichigo tuvo pesadillas durante toda la maldita noche y se despertaba cada 10 minutos para luego volver a dormirse y esto se repitió durante toda la noche hasta las 6 de la mañana del domingo, se levanto totalmente cansado, las bolsas en sus ojos eran claramente notables, camino perezosamente a la cocina donde encendió la cafetera y espero para poder servirse una gran taza de café para poder recuperar energía rápidamente, fue al baño y se quedo un rato metido en la bañera para poder relajarse, cuando salio escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta, al asomarse por la mirilla vio que era Rukia y le abrió la puerta rápidamente, el solo estaba cubierto con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, pero igual pasaron a la sala de estar y el se quedo mirando a Rukia

- Donde estuviste anoche, en casa de tus padres no pudiste haber estado con ese vestido rojo tan llamativo que cargabas - Pregunto Ichigo seriamente mirándola a los ojos - No pude dormir toda la noche por tu culpa Rukia, se que me ocultas algo y no me lo quieres decir - Agrego Ichigo preocupado

- Porque sospechas tanto de mi Ichigo, a caso no tienes confianza lo suficiente en mi?, ayer tenia ese vestido rojo porque cuando me llamaron mis padres iba a salir con unas amigas ya que tenia una fiesta y iba a comenzar desde temprano, no te invite porque no quería despertarte - Explico algo furiosa Rukia

- Lo que sea, pero no vuelvas a hacerme eso, no importa que este dormido avísame cuando vas a desaparecer por todo el día, aunque suene a celos, no lo es, es que me preocupo muy fácil - Respondió Ichigo mas calmado pero algo en su interior le decía que no debía estarlo pero simplemente lo ignoro

- No importa, no te preocupes no volverá a pasar te lo prometo - Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa mientras se abalanzaba sobre Ichigo quitandole la toalla de encima

Pasado el rato Ichigo salio del baño ya vestido con ropa deportiva y Rukia estaba en el sofá viendo televisión en ropa interior

- Que tal si vamos al cine esta noche - Propuso Ichigo mirando a su novia en el sofá

- Me parece bien - Accedió Rukia con un tono dulce

- Ok, vuelvo en un rato, voy a ir a correr - Comento Ichigo saliendo del departamento

Rukia se quedo pensativa, se sentía triste, preocupada y sucia, claro cualquiera se sentiría así si engañaras al supuesto amor de tu vida y en efecto, Rukia estaba engañando a Ichigo, pero no se lo quería decir porque sabiendo lo inestable que es Ichigo y las estupideces que podría llegar a hacer si se siente lo suficientemente molesto o deprimido, debía decirse lo, pero cuando, eso es lo que le preocupaba, el martes podría ser, tendría tiempo para pensar en como decírselo y en que palabras usar para suavizar el golpe, si, se lo iba a decir el martes, pero aun otra cosa se le pasaba por la mente, porque llegaría ella a engañar a Ichigo, si los dos se amaban, porque una persona que es feliz con su pareja puede engañarla con otra persona, ni la misma Rukia lo sabia, no pudo evitar soltar alguna que otra lagrima porque no se imaginaba una vida lejos de Ichigo o lo que podría llegar a hacer el pelinaranja cuando le diga eso, que es lo peor que podía pasar, ¿Que se suicide?, es muy capaz, eso es lo que le preocupaba a Rukia, si el hacia eso no podría soportar tal desgracia y ella terminaría como el, pero todo era su culpa, por haber caído en la trampa de aquel desgraciado, por dejarse seducir tan fácil, por no aclarar las cosas, por ser débil...

Ichigo volvió a su departamento y se encontró con Rukia haciendo la comida, el la saludo con un tierno beso y se fue al baño, ya cuando salio totalmente arreglado se encontró con la comida servida, tomo el plato y se acostó en el sofá a comer mientras miraba la televisión

- Es malo comer acostado - Comento Rukia

- Es malo fumar, es malo beber y es malo comer acostado, se cuando algo es malo, se que mis pulmones y mi hígado están hechos mierda, y que pronto tendré cáncer y moriré a los 40, no me preocupa, lo único que me preocupaba en verdad era morir solo, y ya no me importa, porque estas aquí conmigo, no le tengo miedo a la muerte, nunca le tendré miedo a la muerte, es algo que a todos nos llegara en algún momento y lo tendremos que aceptar - Explico Ichigo con una cálida sonrisa, Rukia solo sintió pena por el pelinaranja, porque el no merecía que le mintieran, no merecía ser engañado, sin duda se lo diría, pero no hoy, se lo diría el martes, cuando tenga las palabras correctas para decirlo, alzo la vista y le devolvió la sonrisa mientras terminaba de comer

- Eres muy pesimista sabes? - Bromeo Rukia

- Lo se - Respondió Ichigo con un bostezo

- Deberías ir a dormir, yo te despierto cuando sea hora de irnos, tienes que descansar - Dijo Rukia y Ichigo se levanto para dejar el plato en la cocina y acercarse a Rukia para darle un beso

- Tienes razón, hasta luego - Se despidió Ichigo perdiéndose en su habitación mientras Rukia se quedaba allí con la mirada perdida, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, se levanto y fue a la cocina a lavar los platos para terminar saliendo del departamento para ir al suyo, tenia que organizarlo, limpiarlo, comprar un par de cosas y aprovechar el día para salir de compras y volver a tiempo para ir al cine con Ichigo estaba mas atareada de lo que pensaba, pero decidió zafarse de sus pensamientos y empezar a trabajar

Paso el rato y Rukia vio que ya era hora, se baño y vistió rápidamente para ir al departamento de Ichigo y despertarlo, al entrar allí vio que Ichigo no estaba en su habitación así que dedujo que estaba bañándose, se sentó en el sofá a esperar y efectivamente un rato después Ichigo apareció totalmente arreglado su cabello había crecido unos centímetros ahora lo tenia mas largo y se le veía mejor (Nota: Tenia el cabello igual que en la pelea contra Aizen antes de usar el Getsuga Tenshou final) el le hizo una seña para que se levantara y se fueran del departamento, bajaron por el ascensor hasta el lobby y Ichigo le dijo a Rukia que lo esperara en la entrada y ella extrañada accedió, luego de un momento apareció Ichigo encima de una Yamaha R1 negra con naranja, Rukia se sorprendió al verlo ya que el nunca había dicho nada sobre esa moto

- Desde cuando manejas moto - Pregunto sorprendida Rukia

- Desde mucho tiempo solo que no me gustaba sacarla - Explico Ichigo - Sube - Agrego finalmente dándole un casco a Rukia, ella se subió detrás de el y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos apoyando su cabeza contra su espalda el puso marcha rápidamente y salio disparado del edificio, se metió entre los coches que estaban esperando el semáforo y consiguió pasar saltándose la luz en rojo, en menos de 4 minutos ya estaban en el cine

Ichigo aparco la moto y entraron juntos al lugar, había mucha gente como de costumbre, se pasearon un rato por el cine viendo que película podrían ver hasta que escogieron una casi al azar y fueron a hacer fila para comprar las entradas

Luego de un laaargo rato en la fila para comprar las entradas, pagaron las entradas y fueron a comprar lo normal que se compra en un cine, bebidas, palomitas, algún que otro chocolate bla bla bla... Ya dentro de la sala del cine se sentaron en los primeros asientos vacíos que vieron y se sentaron a esperar que comenzara la película

Luego de terminada la película consiguieron salir ilesos del cine ya que cuando se termino toda la gente en la sala salio por la pequeña puerta de salida y parecía el fin del mundo allí dentro, pero bueno, se subieron a la motocicleta y como la noche aun era joven optaron por ir a un bar, como era de esperarse llegaron en un tris

Aparcaron y se bajaron para entrar rápidamente al bar, se sentaron en una mesa un poco alejada de los demás y Ichigo fue a pedir unas bebidas para luego volver con 2 cervezas

Se quedaron allí bebiendo por lo que quedaba de noche hablando de temas habituales y viendo alguna que otra pelea de borrachos que siempre ocurrían en los bares cuando la gente venia a ahogar sus penas en licor, eran alrededor de las 12:25 AM y prefirieron irse del bar de una vez y volver a sus departamentos, llegaron allí y subieron por el ascensor, pero cuando Ichigo se iba a bajar en su departamento Rukia le detuvo

- Hoy toca en el mio - Comento Rukia de forma insinuante

- Ah vale - Respondió el pelinaranja de la misma forma, entro de vuelta al ascensor y subieron al departamento de Rukia para a penas entrar empezar a quitarse la ropa mutuamente, ni siquiera alcanzaron a llegar a la habitación, solo se tiraron en el piso y siguieron con sus caricias en el frió suelo

* * *

**COMO ESTÁN QUERIDOS LECTORES Y LECTORAS XD AQUÍ LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE ESTE FIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**:X PARA ACLARAR ALGO ESTE FIC SOLO DURARA 10 CAPÍTULOS YA QUE LA HISTORIA LA PLANEE CORTA DESDE UN PRINCIPIO**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	10. Capitulo 9: Memorias de Rukia

Capitulo 8

Se acercaba el martes y la lucha interna que mantenía Rukia parecía estar ganándole, no sabia que decirle a Ichigo para que la noticia no le afectase tanto, sinceramente estaba a punto de rendirse, renunciar a su trabajo e irse de la ciudad, desconectarse por completo de todos sus nuevos amigos y, desaparecer, pero eso solo lo hacen las personas cobardes, y Rukia no era una cobarde, al menos eso pensaba

Era un día de trabajo como cualquier otro, Ichigo iba y venia de reuniones sin sentido alguno, papeleo a montones para Rukia, el pobre Ichigo como de costumbre mataba estrés fumando como una chimenea, claro ignorando un par de ataques de tos que le habían entrado en la mañana, parecía que el efecto de tantos cigarrillos en todo este tiempo empezaba a hacerse notar, otra preocupación acumulada en la cabeza de la secretaria Kuchiki, ya que si lograba pasar lo del engaño iba a tener que ir junto al pelinaranja al medico y ver que tiene, lo mas posible podría llegar a ser cáncer, después vendrían las quimioterapia y luego... Quien sabe, pero no podía adelantarse a esos sucesos, prefirió centrarse en la actualidad y no en el futuro o pasado, debía preocuparse por su actual problema, en eso Ichigo sale de la oficina y se queda mirando a Rukia la cual tenia una extraña aura de confusión a su alrededor

- Pasa algo? - Pregunto Ichigo curioso

- N-No no pasa nada, tranquilo - Respondió Rukia pegando un salto por el susto

- Ah, bueno, vuelvo enseguida - Comento Ichigo entrando al ascensor y dejando a Rukia sola, hundida en sus pensamientos

La noche se hizo notar y ya era hora de marcharse, Rukia e Ichigo bajaron silenciosamente por el ascensor, el aire allí era un poco tenso, Ichigo se preguntaba que diablos le pasaba a Rukia aquel preciso momento, así que al llegar a la limosina la miro fijamente

- Has estado muy rara hoy, que pasa, dime la verdad - Dijo Ichigo con un tono algo intimidante, Rukia se removió en su lugar y bajo la mirada, debía inventar una excusa para no decirle nada a Ichigo aun

- E-Es que estoy en mi periodo... - Explico Rukia apenada y Ichigo volvió a su lugar, soltando una pequeña risa, se la creyó entera para suerte de Rukia...

- Claro, tu periodo, entiendo - Comento Ichigo pero luego le entro otro ataque de tos y Rukia salto a ayudarle, bueno, con darle un abrazo, eso se consideraría ayuda... No?

Llegaron al edificio y cada uno se fue a su respectivo departamento, Rukia entro rápidamente el suyo y se tiro en su cama, mañana iba a ser martes, que se supone que iba a decirle, aun no tenia una idea clara, si lo dejaba para el miércoles, entonces el miércoles diría que el jueves, y así pasarían los días, semanas, meses y hasta años con ese horrible sentimiento de suciedad que la cubría, otra opción era mandarle alguna especie de carta, pero eso también es de cobardes, o desaparecerse por un tiempo hasta que supiera que hacer, esa era una buena opción, pero entre tanto pensar un simple sonido la saco de sus profundas reflexiones. Alguien llamaba a la puerta, podría ser Ichigo, pero no, el no tenia nada que hacer allí, era... Era la otra persona que la había llevado a todo este sufrimiento, pero por alguna rozan no protesto al abrirle la puerta y darle paso a su departamento y otra vez, callo en las manos de la lujuria y la pasión con otra persona...

Ichigo de repente sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal lo que le hizo levantarse rápidamente del sofá por el susto, luego lo ignoro y se tiro de nuevo, por alguna razón se sentía preocupado, pero algo le decia que fuese a visitar a Rukia, asi que se levanto, se puso la primera playera que vio en su ropero y subio a la planta de Rukia, se quedo un momento pensando en el pasillo, pero luego tomo aire y puso la mano en la perilla, estaba abierta la puerta...

Pero luego de pensarlo por segunda vez se resigno y decidió volver a su departamento, quizás solo terminaría molestándola después de todo, a parte su voz interior le dijo por un momento que no lo hiciera, quizás la interrumpiría en algo importante, o simplemente halla estado dormida ya, se dejo de pendejadas y se devolvió a su departamento y se metió a su habitación para tirarse en la cama y quedarse dormido al instante

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo amaneció totalmente enfermo, por alguna razón tenia un resfriado de muerte, así que prefirió quedarse todo el día encerrado en su casa, llamo a Rukia y le contó todo lo que le estaba pasando y ella perfectamente entendió y le dijo que le dejara todo a ella, por alguna razón cuando Ichigo pronuncio ''resfriado'' el tono de Rukia cambio bruscamente y parece que estaba alegre, aunque no le dio importancia, seguramente era un delirio suyo por lo mal que se sentía

Por otra parte Rukia estaba que saltaba de la felicidad, no porque Ichigo se halla enfermado, si no que no tendría que verlo en todo el día y así no se sentiría obligada a contarle todo, puede que eso sea algo cruel, pero era lo mejor para los dos, por primera vez Rukia pensó que los dioses existían, a lo mejor tendría uno o dos días mas de oportunidad, pero ahora si tendría que arreglárselas para reunir las palabras correctas para decírselo ya que eso no se volvería a repetir nunca y allí es donde volvió a hundirse profundamente en sus pensamientos lo que normalmente la dejaban con un severo dolor de cabeza, en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y apareció Renji, al escuchar el ruido de los pasos y observarlo allí parado enfrente de ella, le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva al pelirrojo

- Que quieres? - Pregunto Rukia friamente

- Solo venia a preguntar por Ichigo - Respondió Renji

- Esta enfermo, ahora márchate por favor, quiero estar sola un rato - Comento Rukia con un tono de indiferencia y Renji obedeció yendo directamente al ascensor y abandonando el lugar, Rukia soltó un suspiro y volvió a su mar de pensamientos...

Y así paso el día, la pobre pelinegra pensaba que terminaría muriendo de alguna especie de derrame cerebral por tanto forzar su mente a sacar algún argumento valido para decírselo a Ichigo, ya era hora de marcharse así que rápidamente tomo sus cosas y se fue rápidamente del edificio, casi corriendo, se subió en el primer taxi que vio y llego a su departamento para solo desvestirse y entrar en la tina llena de agua caliente para relajarse y quedarse allí un laaargo rato, luego de salir si teléfono empezó a sonar ''No de nuevo'' pensó la pelinegra al ver el nombre en la pantalla, no tuvo mas que contestar, para al fin y al cabo terminar vistiéndose para salir con aquel sujeto que tanto odiaba pero no podía abandonar, ¿Porque?, simplemente porque era una amenaza, aquel sujeto sabia la verdadera razón por la cual Rukia se había mudado a la capital, y había abandonado a su familia, también el porque de haber entrado a aquella empresa del joven Kurosaki, cosas que Rukia no planeaba decirle a Ichigo si no hasta después de un tiempo, básicamente la chica estaba acorralada, no tenia nada mas que hacer, porque el mismo sujeto se lo dijo, si ella no cedía, el se encargaría de contarle toda la verdad a Ichigo...

En realidad Rukia era una chica bastante complicada, al igual que Ichigo su vida estuvo llena de desgracias, no le gustaba hablar de ello por lo que prefirió guardárselo, en realidad su hermana, a la que ella quería mucho murió cuando Rukia tenia nada mas que 6 años y para aquel tiempo ella ya se había encariñado con su querida hermana mayor, algo que no pudo soportar, estuvo yendo al psicólogo durante mucho tiempo, mas tarde su padre Byakuya la obligo a irse de la casa para mudarse a la capital con un solo fin, el de casarse con algún sujeto que tuviese dinero para poder mantenerla, ya que su familia se estaba quedando corta de fondos y ya no podían pagar los gastos de Rukia, ella sin darse cuenta termino entrando en la empresa de Ichigo para terminar enamorándose de el sin darse cuenta, y así, todo lo que comenzó como una severa pelea con su padre y una obligación que cumplir termino convirtiéndose en la historia que ahora tenemos ante nuestros ojos

Y de nuevo Ichigo se quedo observando por aquella maldita ventana, a Rukia saliendo con un vestido extravagante a altas horas de la noche, ya estaba harto, el pelinaranja tomo una decisión, mañana por la mañana iría con Rukia a aclarar todo este lió, y a sacarle hasta el mas pequeño y minúsculo fragmento de información para terminar con el caso de las extrañas salidas de Rukia y su comportamiento errático, lo de la excusa de ''Estoy en mi periodo'' no basto para el, solo fingió que si, pero por dentro sabia que era una sucia mentira, y de nuevo se planto aquella pequeña idea en su mente ''Sera que me esta engañando?'' Eso le causaba un fuerte dolor de pecho al pobre Kurosaki, se sentó en su sofá, totalmente desconcertado, en realidad era muy posible, pero no, no debía sacar conclusiones tan rápido, todo se aclararía a la mañana siguiente, en eso otro ataque de tos, simplemente camino como pudo a la habitación y se tiro en la cama para dormirse de nuevo...

* * *

**HOOLAAAAAAAA COMO ESTÁN LECTORES Y LECTORAS**

**SE ACERCA EL FINAL! JAJA ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE SE HALLAN ACLARADO ALGUNAS DUDAS**

**Sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	11. Capitulo 10: Adiós

Capitulo 10

Aquella mañana Ichigo amaneció de un humor especialmente bueno, ya se había recuperado del resfriado, un resfriado de un día, que oportuno, bueno, el pelinaranja decidió que esperaría hasta la noche para decírselo, así que se vistió y fue a trabajar como de costumbre, asombrosamente Rukia no iba a ir ese día, ya que le había dejado un mensaje en el móvil de Ichigo diciendo que ahora era ella la que se sentía mal, que extraño ¿No?.

Ese día Ichigo no tuvo absolutamente nada que hacer, no había reuniones, problemas, papeleo por hacer, nada de nada, así que decidió irse temprano, eran las 3:07 PM salio del edificio y fue le dio por caminar a su departamento, al llegar allí subió rápidamente, se cambio y fue a correr por la ciudad ya que se sentía con energía planeando aun como le sacaría toda la información a Rukia.

Al llegar a su casa y después de bañarse como aun eran las 5:45 PM se vistió, tomo su maletín con su arma y fue al campo de tiro a practicar un rato, se quedo allí aproximadamente 2 horas. Ya eran las 7:22 PM y decidió regresar a su departamento, ya era hora de ir con Rukia, sabia que debía hacer, primero tendría que seducirla y cuando ya estuviesen en la cama allí empezaría con el interrogatorio.

Al llegar al lobby del edificio se quedo un momento para pensarlo, pero subió de una vez al departamento de Rukia y de nuevo se quedo pensándolo en el pasillo, se acerco a la puerta y vio que esta estaba curiosamente abierta, Ichigo se encogió de hombros, quizás simplemente había olvidado cerrarla pensó el y entro al departamento.

Rukia no estaba en la sala de estar, había un olor algo extraño, camino despacio hacia la habitación de Rukia y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

El corazón del pelinaranja estaba a punto de explotarle, se había quedado tieso en el lugar donde estaba, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, una puñalada en el corazón de ese frió y oxidado metal que atravesaba su caja torácica y se alojaba allí lentamente, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

La pelinegra pego un salto de la cama al ver a Ichigo allí de pie frente a la entrada de su habitación, sintió que le faltaba la respiración, se partió a llorar en la cama.

El sujeto que estaba al lado de Rukia totalmente desnudo era nada menos que Kaien Kurosaki, hermano de Ichigo, el cual se despertó y vio al pelinaranja allí de pie, en eso Ichigo empezó a caminar lentamente a donde estaba Kaien hasta quedar a su lado y con un rápido movimiento lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto de la cama simplemente para tirarlo al suelo y empezar a golpearlo en el rostro sin control alguno, Ichigo no podía dejar de golpear a su hermano sentía una gran ira emanando de su cuerpo, inútilmente Kaien trataba de removerse de debajo de Ichigo pero este era mas fuerte que el y le impedía moverse. Rukia se levanto de la cama y también intento quitar a Ichigo de encima de Kaien pero lo que consiguió fue que Ichigo la empujara y cayera al suelo.

Ichigo consiguió quitarse de encima de Kaien luego de haberle dejado inconsciente, sus nudillos sangraban y los tenia hinchados, Rukia lloraba fuertemente, ni siquiera se digno a mirarla a los ojos

- Porque... - Dijo Ichigo de repente, una solitaria lagrima recorrió su mejilla el pelinaranja estaba temblando, no sabia que hacer, Rukia se levanto pero Ichigo no le dirigió la mirada, ella tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas

- Y-Yo... - Trato de decir Rukia pero no pudo, se quedo paralizada, tenia la mente en blanco, Kaien estaba sangrando en el suelo, tenia el rostro desfigurado, Ichigo estaba llorando y sus puños sangraban los dos temblaban pero.

En eso Ichigo toma su maletín del suelo y sale del departamento sin decir una sola palabra, Rukia trata de vestirse rápidamente para salir detrás de el pero ya había desaparecido en el ascensor.

El pelinaranja entro a su departamento y se sentó en su sofá, también tenia la mente en blanco, no sabia que hacer, bueno, si sabia, pero era una decisión bastante difícil. Ichigo empezó a llorar desesperadamente soltando fuertes sollozos, era la segunda vez que lo engañaban, pero esta vez fue peor, el que creia que era el verdadero amor de su vida, termino siendo solo otra cualquiera y ahora se había acostado con su hermano, el cual estaba inconsciente y sangrando en el piso de arriba, si salia de esa Ichigo iba a estar en serios problemas, en eso se escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta y gritos de Rukia pidiendo que abriera la puerta, el simplemente ignoro eso.

Camino hacia su habitación y saco un bolígrafo y una hoja blanca, se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y se limpio las lagrimas, Ichigo empezó a escribir una nota...

_Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, escribí esta carta para aclarar algunas cosas, en primer lugar, se que la decisión que tome y las razones por las cuales la tome son estúpidas y de cobardes, pero en el fondo yo soy un cobarde y lo acepto, alrededor de mi vida viví muchas desgracias, esta fue la peor de todas, ya no puedo mas, mi corazón y mente están mas que destrozados, ni siquiera son polvo, ya no existen, el supuesto amor de mi vida Rukia Kuchiki me engaño con mi hermano Kaien, no quise escuchar razones, porque de todas formas no la iba a perdonar, pero espero que ella si me perdone a mi y que toda mi familia también lo haga, fui un cobarde, lo se, pero es mi decisión y cuando estén leyendo esto ya no habrá vuelta atrás._

_Y quiero pedir un par de favores al que este leyendo esto que posiblemente vas a ser tu Rukia, quiero que sepas que te amo pero ya no soporte mas, por eso hice lo que tuve que hacer._

_Primero que nada quiero que escriban un libro sobre esta historia y que las ganancias que obtengan sean donadas a la caridad al igual que todas mis pertenencias y dinero en mis cuentas bancarias._

_Otra cosa es que quiero que entierren mi cuerpo debajo de un albor de sakura en alguna pradera fuera de la ciudad, no quiero lapida._

_Le dejo mi lugar en la empresa a Renji Abarai, y quiero darle las gracias por todo lo que hizo por mi alrededor de toda mi vida._

_Y quiero dejar en claro para aquellas personas quieren tener todo el dinero de el mundo que ''El dinero no compra la felicidad'' ya que aun con todo mi dinero y fama, nunca llegue a ser feliz del todo._

_Ah, y quiero pedirle perdón a mi querida hermana Yuzu por no asistir a su boda..._

_Bueno creo que esto es todo..._

_Adiós__..._

Los golpes y gritos de Rukia seguían constantes del otro lado de la puerta, se escuchaban las sirenas de la policía abajo del edificio, Ichigo se levanto y coloco la carta en la pared al lado de la puerta donde la vieran fácilmente, se dirigió de nuevo al sofá, tomo su maletín y lo abrió, saco con cuidado su contenido y lo observo por un momento, acabaría con su sufrimiento de una vez por todas, ya no importaba lo que dijesen los demás

- Ichigo déjame explicarte todo por favor abre la puerta - Se escuchaba el grito de Rukia entre sollozos y golpes, Ichigo siguió ignorándolo nada le haría cambiar de opinión, sujeto firmemente su arma y la cargo, una sola bala necesitaba, puso su cañón en la boca y de nuevo las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro. No habría vuelta atrás una vez lo hiciera y de repente ''BOM'' Ichigo había apretado el gatillo, la pared detrás de el se cubrió de rojo y el cuerpo sin vida de Ichigo callo a un lado del sofá.

El sonido se escucho en todo el edificio y Rukia se quedo devastada en el suelo llorando, estaba totalmente roja y empapada, soltó un fuerte grito que estremeció de nuevo el edificio y luego llegaron los bomberos seguidos de la policía a tumbar la puerta del departamento, Rukia llego detrás de ellos rápidamente y vio la carta a un lado, la tomo y empezó a leerla.

No quiso pasar a la sala de estar porque no quería ver la horrible escena, simplemente se tumbo al suelo a seguir llorando desconsoladamente, su novio, su amado se había suicidado, simplemente por no aclarar las cosas un día antes, aunque la culpa no fue del todo de Rukia, la culpa la tenia Ichigo por no escuchar razones...

Y esta fue la vida de Ichigo Kurosaki, un joven multimillonario que las desgracias en su vida lo acabaron física y sentimentalmente...

* * *

**Epilogo...**

Luego de enterrar el cuerpo de Ichigo todas sus pertenencias y dinero fueron donados a la caridad como pidió en su ultima carta, Renji Abarai paso a ser el jefe de la compañía del Kurosaki.

El libro publicado como ''El Dinero no Compra la Felicidad'' publicado en diciembre del 2010 y el 21 de Septiembre de 2013 se convirtió en uno de los best seller mas vendidos mundialmente, con traducción a todos los idiomas, el dinero conseguido de este también fue donado a la caridad.

Kaien Kurosaki nunca volvió a verle la cara a su familia y desapareció luego de haber despertado en un hospital y haber recibido la noticia del suicidio de su hermano.

Tampoco se supo del paradero de Rukia Kuchiki luego de haberse ido de la capital. Se rumorea que ahora vive en Alemania y asiste a un psicólogo para superar su trauma...

* * *

_**OLAAAA PRIMERO QUE NADA, SE QUE LA MAYOR PARTE DE LOS LECTORES Y LECTORAS QUE LEYERON ESTO NI SE IMAGINABAN UN FINAL ASÍ PERO ESPERO QUE NO ME ODIEN NI ODIEN EL FIC POR ESTE FINAL, SIMPLEMENTE ES QUE SIEMPRE QUISE HACER UN FIC ALGO DIFERENTE Y CON UN FINAL TRÁGICO.**_

_**Por otra parte gracias a los que me acompañaron en este pequeño fic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado xD y que no quieran matarme por semejante final**_

_**Bueno sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide**_

_**Atte: JertalxD **_


End file.
